


12 Days

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Category: Dark City (1998)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Everyone Is Alive, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: Frank Bumstead is new to gift-giving.





	12 Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fififolle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/gifts).



Twelve days before Christmas, the city's chief of police steps out of his office at the end of the day to find his assistant entirely obscured by a giant packing box that's sitting on his desk. Frank leans over it. "Husselbeck? What on earth..."

"Christmas decorations!" Leon chirps. "I found them in storage. Think I could decorate for Christmas, sir?"

Of the many things they have in storage, Frank is fairly certain Christmas Decorations is not one of them. But then again, Leon would know better than he. And he seems so excited.... "If you like, Husselbeck."

*

Eleven days before Christmas finds ropes of tinsel artfully draped along the walls, over the door to his office, and along the front of Leon's desk. There's a fat stuffed Santa sitting on the corner of his desk that looks to be nothing more than a giant plush head with arms and legs sewn onto the sides.

"Don't worry, I'm not done yet," Leon tells him, as if it's not already enough.

*

Ten days before Christmas and silver christmas ornaments have been randomly hung around the tinsel. Leon's cutting snowflakes at his desk. Many snowflakes. If it were anyone else, Frank would worry about the paperwork.

*

Nine days before Christmas and tins of fresh-baked cookies appear on everyone's desks. "From the Boys & Girls club," Leon explains, taping snowflakes to the walls. He's still finishing paperwork when Frank leaves, but he seems happy enough, so Frank doesn't say anything.

*

Eight days before christmas and there's giant fir wreaths on the front doors when they arrive, and a huge tree in the lobby. When Frank steps out to get his lunch order, he finds Leon sitting in the middle of a dozen ropes of Christmas lights, patiently untangling them. "Please remember to eat, Husselbeck," he says, and receives a bright smile in return.

*

Seven days before Christmas and there's another tree in his waiting room. He steps out of his office at the end of the day to find Leon teetering on top of a step-stool on his tiptoes, trying to put the angel on the top. With a sudden vision of _having no assistant_ for the rest of the year, Frank catches hold of his hips and pulls him back. "Hey, careful. Need a hand?"

Leon flushes darkly; it's adorable, in the glow of the Christmas lights. Frank wonders how he hasn't noticed before. He realizes he's still holding Leon's hips and feels a rush of warmth himself, letting go and busying himself with getting the angel in place.

*

Six days before Christmas and Leon has a stack of Christmas cards on his desk for him to sign, all neatly addressed with bonus checks inside and personalized greetings in them. Frank feels a twinge of guilt. "You're amazing. And a lifesaver," he tells Leon, and his assistant winks.

"Just part of my job, sir."

As he's signing cards, Frank suddenly realizes that he needs to do something more for Leon than just a card and a check. He tugs at the collar of his shirt, suddenly overheated.

*

Five days before Christmas and Frank finds himself lost in a sea of humanity at the shops in the evening, shoppers laden down with packages, groups of families laughing together over hot chocolate. He hasn't bought a gift for anyone since his mother died - or rather, that's what his memories tell him. He soon realizes he's terrible at it, and goes home with a thick knit scarf, a bottle of wine and a box of liqueur filled chocolates, none of which seem particularly suitable for Leon.

*

Four days before Christmas and Leon brings a stack of boxes of chocolate into his office. "Sir, these are from Mayor Pentecost, Captain Jameson, Captain Chopra, Captain Zhang - "

It makes Frank feel even more guilty about the box of chocolates sitting unwrapped on his kitchen counter, when such a casual gift is handed around out of obligation. When he'd taken over for the former Chief of Police, Leon had been invaluable to getting the office ship shape. He still was invaluable. Someone he couldn't live without deserved far more than an obligatory box of chocolates and a bottle of wine and a scarf.

*

Three days before Christmas Frank goes out again on his lunch break and finds the shops a mass of insanity and overwhelming chaos. Frank ducks into a phone booth to get his bearings. Then he calls John Murdoch. John knows the city better than anyone, surely he'll have some idea - 

"Is Christmas always this insane?"

He hears a laugh on the other end of the phone. "No clue! This is the first time we've really had it. Isn't it fun?"

"I suppose," Frank manages, feeling a headache start to form between his eyes.

"Speaking of, what are you asking Santa for this year? I am a man of unlimited means," John teases on the other end of the phone.

"It's not so much me I'm concerned about," Frank confesses. "I need to get something for my assistant, and...." He looks out into the street, where a man in front of him is trying to fit a mountain of presents into a cab. "You know the city better than I do."

"Your assistant? Oh, the cute one, right?"

Frank feels an unexpected jealousy curl in his gut. "Cute?"

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed. Just take him out to a nice dinner. I'll make reservations for you at the Grand tomorrow night. Eight o'clock. That's where Daniel and I are going."

The thought is mortifying. "Murdoch, he's my _assistant._ "

"So?"

"I can't just - just - "

"If you say so. I'm still making the reservations, you can come or not. Anyway, have you thought to ask him what _he_ wants?"

"I... suppose I could do that," Frank answers, but now that John has started talking about _dinner_ , it seems an awkward question to ask. At the end of the day he still hasn't managed, and spends the night fretting. He puts the wrapped gifts in the back of his car but doesn't bring them inside the next day.

*

Two days before Christmas, and Leon steps into his office at the end of the day, a small wrapped parcel in hand with a Christmas card on top. "Sir, I - I hope it's not too forward of me, but... I wanted to get you something. To show my appreciation for the opportunities you've given me this year."

Frank feels another surge of guilt as he rounds the desk to meet him. "Not at all, Husselbeck. Thank you." The card says similar things inside, but it's addressed _'Dear Frank_ ', and Frank tries not to think about the warmth that moves through him as he reads it.

The package is a silk tie, very handsome and tasteful and undoubtedly far above Leon's pay grade.

"It's wonderful. It's very thoughtful, Husselbeck. Thank you," he says, setting it on his desk. "I have something in my car for you, but I'm afraid it's not nearly as nice."

Leon flushes cutely, glancing down. "I already have my bonus, sir, you didn't need to - "

"I wanted to," Frank replies. "And I'm sorry it's not more meaningful, that it's not more worthy of everything you've given me this past year. You've been invaluable, Husselbeck."

"You really think that, sir?" Leon gives a smile that's half shy and half delighted as he looks up at him. He really is beautiful, Frank finds himself thinking again. He wonders how they've gotten so close. He should step back, but he lingers, enjoying the moment.

"I do. You're truly irreplaceable. I hope I can always make you feel that way."

Leon opens his mouth to say something, but then his eyes flick up above them and he stills, lips parted. His hand comes to rest on Frank's sleeve as he stares. "Sir, there's... you hung mistletoe in your office?"

Frank hasn't hung a damn thing in his office, but when he looks up there's a generous bundle hanging from the ceiling from a small hook that certainly wasn't there five minutes earlier. His first inclination is to jerk back, mortified, but when he looks down at Leon he finds his assistant looking up at him with open adoration and bright hopefulness.

He strokes his fingertips along Leon's jaw, sliding them up into his hair as Leon's smile widens. Frank feels like he can't quite catch his breath, heart thudding against the front of his ribcage. But he wants this. And clearly, Leon does too.

"So I did," he murmurs, and leans in to kiss him, claiming the softness of Leon's lips with his own.

The young man melts against him, stroking his arms up around Frank's neck. He gives a soft moan as his lips part to the press of Frank's tongue, pleased and needy, so Frank takes the invitation, takes and takes until he's breathless and half-hard with wanting. Frank wraps his free arm around his waist, holding him close, reveling in the feel of him in his arms. He never wants to let go.

"I thought you said you didn't get me anything meaningful," Leon whispers when Frank finally relinquishes his lips, and Frank can't help but chuckle and kiss him again.

"If you don't have plans tonight, I have a reservation at the Grand. If you'll let me take you for dinner."

Leon smiles, fingers stroking the back of his neck. "I'd love to go to dinner with you."

*

Later at his house they drink the wine and eat the chocolates, and Leon looks adorable in the scarf.

One day before Christmas, Frank gives his assistant the day off.

He takes the day off, too.


End file.
